1. Field
Example embodiments disclosed herein relate to a method and apparatus for recovering depth information of an image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for recovering a set of depth maps that may be spatio-temporally consistent, based on video sequences captured by a plurality of cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recovering a depth image based on images or videos is a fundamental issue in the computer vision field. Recovering the depth image may be used for three-dimensional (3D) reconstruction, 3D film making, autonomous robotic navigation, video segmentation and editing, and the like.
Through stereo-matching, depth information may be recovered based on at least two multi-images for which camera parameters are known.
Approaches currently used for recovering depth information may be classified into two categories. First, several approaches may use a scheme that is local and is based on a window, and may adopt a local Winner-Takes-All strategy, when estimating a disparity. Conversely, other approaches may formulate estimation of depth as an energy-minimization issue, and may use graph cuts and belief propagation algorithms so as to solve the energy-minimization issue.
Recovered high-quality depth information may be utilized for 3D video, stereoscopic video analyzing, video editing and augmented reality, and the like.